The use of one or more rhombic antennas has been known since the 1940's as represented and illustrated in the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ 2,126,295 2,247,739 2,194,554 2,247,744 2,244,628 2,485,773 2,207,504 2,700,733 ______________________________________
however they have not been combined with a V-type antenna and supported on a single longitudinal boom wherein the V-type antenna particularly advantageous in receiving VHF frequencies of single digit television channels can be selectively switched into and out of the circuit containing the two rhombic antennas and wherein the two rhombic antennas are mounted in contacting juxtaposed position on a single longitudinal boom.